I Hate To See Your Heart Break
by Breanna Rose
Summary: "When the Institute is attacked, a broken hearted Alec Lightwood is the only one who can protect it." This story will eventually have some guy/guy lemon. I'll warn you when that chapter is. Rated T for now though. I ship Malec. Sorry if some of the spacing is messed up. I downloaded this off my iPhone. Anyways, enjoy! :D
1. Chapter 1

Five months. That's how long it's been since the warlock Magnus Bane broke Alec Lightwood's heart. Shadowhunters were trained to be strong, to be prepared for anything. But no amount of training could have prepared Alec for this. The pain of heartbreak was nearly unbearable, but Alec was managing. If locking yourself in your room for days at a time was managing.

Alec could not remember the last time he even spoke to anyone. He didn't like being the center of attention and knew all anyone would do if they saw him was ask him questions. 'Are you okay?' or 'How are you holding up?' were some questions he wasn't ready to answer yet.

Alec was planning on spending another day locked away in his own misery when someone knocked at his door. Not feeling up for company, he rolled over, buried his head under his pillow, and tried to block out the noise.

The knocking stopped and Alec thought whoever was bothering him walked away. But he was disappointed when he heard the distinct sound of stele against wood. Someone, probably Jace, was drawing an opening rune on his door. No pillow could protect him from his parabatai when he wanted something.

He heard his door opening and prepared himself to be hit by snide comments bashing Magnus. He was surprised when he felt his bed sink near his feet, indicating that someone sat. A few minutes passed before his guest spoke. "Alexander," said a female voice. "I'm worried about you."

Alec jerked upright, confused because he was expecting Jace. Although he didn't necessarily need to see his mother's face to know it was her who spoke. He'd recognize her voice anywhere, and she was the only woman to call him Alexander.

"Mom?" Alec asked, still surprised she was here. "What do you want?" Her face dropped, and Alec felt instantly guilty. He didn't mean to snap but he's been so miserable he couldn't help it.

"It's been days since I've seen you," she whispered, placing a hand lightly on his leg. "I know the only reason you're locked up in here," she gestured with her hand, indicating his room. "Is because of him. Because of Magnus."

Alec flinched, not used to the pain hearing his ex boyfrieds name caused. His mother never acknowledged that Alec was gay. He knew she was ashamed of him but the fact she was here now making Alec face the truth about Magnus proved that she at least accepted his sexuality.

She moved closer, placing her hand against his black hair. "You need to move on, Alexander. He wouldn't want this for you."

Alec rolled his eyes and laughed. "I don't really care much for what he'd want for me," Alec said, sitting up and feeling his muscles slowly stretch with relief after being curled up for so long. "I care what I want. And what I want is him." Alec refused to say his name, knowing he'd break down.

"I know sweetie, I know," Mayrse said, throwing her hands up with a sigh. "But sitting in your room isn't going to solve anything. While you're sitting in here moping there's innocent people out there who need our help. You're a Shadowhunter before a boyfriend. Remember that." Mayrse stood up and made her way to the door. "I'll see you in a half hour in the training room." And with that she walked out and closed the door, leaving Alec staring after her.

After showering and getting his gear on, Alec walked down slowly to the training room. He wasn't in the mood to train but knew if he didn't get there his mother would send Jace or his father to get him. And they weren't going to be as kind to him as his mother was.

Jace was already there, walking along a beam to work on his balance. He was so focused on his task he seemed oblivious to Alec's entrance. His golden eyes were staring straight ahead and his blonde curls were sticking to his forehead with sweat. Alec leaned against the wall and watched, debating on ways to get out of training. Jace reached the end and jumped off the beam, grinning from his accomplishment when he turned around and noticed Alec.

For a moment they simply stared at each other. It startled Alec to realize he actually missed Jace. He was so caught up in his own little world he forgot for a moment how much Jace meant to him. They were parabati, closer than brothers, closer than best friends.

"I'm sorry," Jace mumbled, looking down at the ground.

Alec stared in confusion. "Sorry?" he asked, his brows furrowing together. "For what?"

"For not coming to see if you were okay," Jace said, walking towards Alec and wiping the sweat off his face with a towel. "For not going over to Magnus's house and punching him in his glittery face. He upset you, Alec. And as your parabatai I should've defended you."

Alec's lips lifted up into a smirk. "I wouldn't have wanted you to punch him, Jace. I actually needed some time to myself. To think things over."  
"Well now that you got that part out of the way," said Jace, walking over to a pile of weapons he took from the weapons room. "Let's say you release some of that anger?"

Jace tossed a dagger to Alec and they began to spar.

"Okay, okay! I'm done!" shouted Jace, a smile breaking across his face. "Alec, it's been two hours. I'm exhausted."

Alec shot the last arrow in his quiver and turned to his parabatai, sweat dripping down his back. "Aw c'mon Jace!" Alec whined. "I don't want to train by myself."

"But I was here a half hour before you, so really it's been two and a half hours for me," said Jace, grabbing his gear and walking towards the exit. "Besides, I promised Clary I'd take her out tonight." Jace exited the room, closing the door behind him.

Alec froze, remembering the whole reason he was in the training room. Jace was lucky. His life hasn't changed at all. He still has Clary. Someone to call his. Someone to love. Alec began to feel a pain slowly making its way to his heart.

"Magnus," he groaned, sinking to the ground. It was the first time he spoke his name aloud since he left him, and the pain was too much for him. He began to sob, clutching his bow, his knuckles turning white from the pressure.

Alec wasn't sure how long he sat on the floor, but a loud noise caused him to sit up quickly. He thought he heard muffled shouts and made his way to the door. Opening it, he heard Isabelle shouting for him.

"Isabelle!" he shouted, grabbing a stele nearby and exiting the training room. Something was wrong, and whatever it was was inside the Institute. Alec raced down the hallway towards the sound of his sister's voice, panic filling his body. His sister never called for his help. Especially in battle.

When he reached the elevator, he was shocked to discover that it was missing. Where the elevator once was there was now a gaping hole. He saw Isabelle staring down, tears falling from her eyes.

"Isabelle!" he called again, relief in his voice as he laid a catious hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright? What happened?"

Instead of answering, Isabelle just pointed toward the hole. Alec took a few steps forward, suddenly afraid of what he'd find. And he had perfectly good reason to be. The creature below was clearly a Greater Demon. It stood about ten feet tall and was black but had a lanky build. Its long arms and legs led to misshapen hands and fingers, all bent and distorted and covered with bumps. Its entire body was covered in sores and some oozed with a strange silvery substance. Long sharp rotted teeth stuck out in different directions, causing its mouth to hang slightly open. Its eyes were a deep red, like dying embers in a fire. And they were staring right at Alec.

A deep low rumbling came from the demon which built up to a loud roar, causing the unsteady floor of the Institute to shake.

"Isabelle, get back!" Alec shouted, grabbing tightly onto his sisters arm and pulling her back. Alec never read or heard of a demon that looked like the one in their house and was unsure of how to approach it. He couldn't be like Jace and charge into a battle with no knowledge of his enemy. Not when he had Izzy to protect, as well as the rest of the Institute.

Alec and Isabelle ran down the hallway towards the kitchen. Alec cursed to himself quietly, wishing he would've brought more than a stele with him. He worked better with long distance weapons and looked frantically around the room for a knife. He wasn't sure how well a regular kitchen knife would work against a Greater Demon but it was better than nothing.

They barely had time to duck behind the counter before the Demon came into the kitchen. They could hear its heavy breathing while they held their own, afraid it would hear them.

"Hide all you want, Shadowhunters," it hissed, walking towards their hiding spot. "I can hear your hearts beating with fear."

Before they could react, the demon smashed the marble counter top with its massive hand, sending pieces of rock flying everywhere. Ducking under the demon, Alec managed to get behind it and cut it with his stele.

A vicious roar pierced the air, angering the demon further. It turned to swing at Alec, but Isabelle's reflexes were faster and she caught its wrist in her whip.

Smoke started rising from its wrist, her whip burning his skin. "Who are you?" Isabelle asked, tugging on her whip harder when the demon attempted to free itself. "What do you want with us?"

A sinister smile spread across the demons face. "My name is Yanluo. Not that you need to remember it since you'll both be dead soon enough." Grabbing onto Isabelle's whip, Yanluo yanked Isabelle forward and slammed her onto the floor. A yelp of pain escaped her lips and Alec reacted instantly.

Jumping onto Yanluo's back, Alec swiped again with his stele. Expecting this move the second time around, Yanluo used his now free hand to grip the back of Alec's neck. He tossed him easily onto the table, causing Alec to lose his grip on his stele as the table broke under Alec's weight.

Pain shot throughout his back but he ignored it, jumping to his feet quickly. If Alec could keep Yanluo distracted it would give Isabelle time to get out and find help.

A different sound caught Alec's attention, and he turned to see three Drevak demons walking towards him. They seemed to be growling and ready to fight. This alarmed Alec since Drevak demons usually weren't known for fighting, but for spying. However, a Greater Demon was the one to bring them here so they must have been under some sort of trance.

Not dwelling too much on the thought, Alec ran towards Isabelle. "Isabelle, you have to get out of here," he breathed, locking his blue eyes with her brown ones. "Go find Jace and Clary. Tell them what's happened."

Isabelle stared in shock at her brother. It wasn't like Alec to fight alone. Especially against such a powerful enemy. "No, I'm not leaving you!" she cried, feeling tears starting to sting her eyes.

"Isabelle, we haven't got time for this!" Alec insisted, running out of the kitchen, once again dragging Isabelle along behind him. He took her back to where the elevator used to be. "Go. Now."

Isabelle let the tears fall, not wanting to leave her brother alone with all of the demons. But Alec was quick. He'd be able to dodge most, if not all, of the attacks that came his way. Maybe that would buy him enough time until she could find help.

"Okay," she whispered, jumping the few feet to the bottom level. Without a glance behind her, she let her legs carry her out of the Institute.

Alec barely had enough time to turn around before a Drevak demon tackled him to the groud. He instinctively reached for his stele and remembered he had lost it back in the kitchen. He instead found the knife he took earlier and swiped it across the Drevak's face. Ichor poured from the cut and splashed onto Alec's cheek. He let out a scream as the liquid burned his face.

Using his legs he wrapped them around the Drevak's body and flipped it until he was on top of it. The demon hissed, showing the spines inside its mouth, dripping with poison. Alec brought the knife down hard, stabbing it several times, silencing its cries.

He stepped off the carcass and made his way back to the kitchen. He peeked around the corner, wanting the advantage of surprise on his side. Alec gave a small gasp of shock when he found the kitchen empty. How could he lose such a huge Greater Demon? He spun around quickly, afraid it might sneak up on him, but once again saw nothing.

Walking slowly down the hallway, Alec's heart began to pound as panic set in. He heard something behind him, rubble breaking under someone's weight. He spun around as another Drevak demon attacked him. Alec ducked and rolled around the charging demon, bringing his arm down in a circular motion and felt the knife sink into its back. It roared and turned, trying to bite down on Alec's arm.

Yanking the knife out, Alec jumped out of the way and raced down the hallway towards the weapons room. He didn't know why he didn't think of going there earlier. He'd have a limitless supply of weapons at his disposal, making getting rid of the other two Drevak demons a breeze.

But when Alec reached the weapons room, he felt his stomah drop with disappointment. Inside the room was Yanluo, ripping and tearing all of the weapons to pieces. Alec knew he should've searched for him sooner, knowing he wouldn't have just left without bloodshed.

Sensing Alec's presence, Yanluo turned and smiled, making his way toward Alec. "You were foolish to take your eyes off of me, Lightwood," he spat, now towering above Alec. "It's over. You have only a small knife to protect yourself with."

Alec locked eyes with the demon, feeling courage take panic's place. "And I shall fight with it, if I must. This is my home. I refuse to stand by and allow you to destroy it."

Yanluo swiped at Alec with a long arm, moving quicker than Alec tought he could. He hit Alec on his side, knocking him over and causing him to slide along the ground. The wall stopped his movement, pain shooting up his shoulder.

Not having time to collect himself, Alec rolled out of the way of Yanluo's fist. It bashed into the ground, sending concrete and broken pieces of various weapons flying into the air. Alec ran up behind Yanluo and striked at the back of his knee. A silver substance leaked from the wound and ran down his leg. Yanluo shrieked and turned on Alec, raking its long nails along his chest. Alec staggered back, tripping over some of the weapons that were scattered around the floor. He looked around frantically for a stronger weapon to use, but everything was destroyed.  
Blood began to drip down from the wounds in Alec's chest. He looked down with confusion but apparenty not even his tough Shadowhunter gear could protect him from the claws of a Greater Demon.

Alec went to make a dash for the door but was cut short by the two remaining Drevak demons. They were snarling and started making their way toward Alec. Alec began to run at full speed and used his momentum to jump up and over the first Drevak and landed onto the one behind it. Luckily it was the one he injured earlier and made quick work of its disposal. He stuck the knife into the cut from earlier and sliced upward, cutting it nearly in half. It crumpled to the ground and vanished, leaving a puddle of ichor behind.

Alec landed in the puddle, his gear getting splashed by the liquid. The last Drevak charged instantly, but Alec was ready. He braced himself for impact when he saw Yanluo strike the ceiling. It began to cave in, causing Alec to lose his focus on the Drevak demon. It took the opportunity and bit down on Alec's leg. Alec screamed, dropping the knife and falling to the ground. He yanked his leg back instinctively, causing some of the spines to rip out of the Drevak's mouth. They remained in his leg and Alec went to remove them, already feeling the poison kick in.

Before he could rip even one spine out, Yanluo was on top of him, wrapping his long fingers around his throat. Alec grappled with the Demon, trying to free himself from his grip to breathe. Yanluo lifted his other arm up, placing it above Alec's mouth. He loosened his grip around Alec's throat and when Alec opened his mouth to breathe, Yanluo stuck his arm in his mouth. Alec tasted something bitter that burned his tounge. Yanluo released Alec and vanished, leaving Alec coughing and gasping for air.

Alec ignored the burning in his mouth and reached once again for the poisonous spines in his leg. He managed to remove them this time as his vision began to blur. He attempted to stand only to fall immediately back down. He tried to crawl to the door but found he could no longer move.

He thought of Isabelle and was grateful he was able to get her out. He thought of Jace and hoped he wouldn't feel too much pain from his death. And finally, he thought of Magnus. He pictured his true love's face and felt his eyes slide close. The last thing he saw was Magnus's golden-green cat eyes before he was swallowed up by the blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you so much for the positive reviews of the first chapter! I know this chapter is a lot shorter, but I hope you enjoy it! There will be more to come so stay tuned! :DD **

Jace showed up at the Institute with Isabelle and Clary, a bad feeling creeping into his chest. Something was wrong with Alec, he could feel it. He kept his face calm and collected like he always did, not wanting to frighten the girls. But he knew he had to find Alec, and fast.

As soon as they walked in destruction was visable. The elevator was destroyed and in its place was a giant hole. He instantly recognized the smell of Drevak demons and his heart sank even further into his stomach. Drevak demons were extremely poisonous and treatment was only possible with a spell from a Warlock. Praying to the Angel for Alec's safety, Jace ventured further into the Institute.

"How did these things get inside?" Jace asked, climbing up the rubble to reach the top level.

"I'm not sure," Isabelle replied, sounding exasperated but following Jace. "But that doesn't matter right now. We need to find Alec."

Jace reached the top and stopped to help Clary the rest of the way. Her eyes were filled with worry and Jace knew she could see through his facade, see how worried he was about Alec. He turned away before she could look too closely and saw even more damage. Ichor and blood spotted the hallway and pieces of bent metal and glass was littered in front of the weapons room. Ignoring everything else, Jace made his way to the weapons room while Isabelle abd Clary searched the other rooms.

He looked slowly around the room, taking in all the broken weapons. There was nothing useful left. It looked as if a tornado went spirling through the room, and Jace couldn't help but wish they were that lucky. He'd take a tornado over a Greater Demon any day.

He spotted Alec a few feet away from the door. Alec was lying face down, a puddle of blood underneath him. Jace rushed toward his parabatai and turned him over slowly. His gear was torn away, revealing four deep gashes across his chest. Blood was still seeping from them and Jace stifled a cry of shock.

Lying Alec back down softly, Jace ripped away the rest of his armor until he found a piece of Alec's chest that was clear of any cuts. He took out his stele and set to work on an iratze. It dissolved into his skin immediately, telling Jace his injuries were far too deep for a healing rune to reach.

Jace began searching the rest of Alec's body for more injuries.  
He reached his leg and found five small puncture points. Alec's leg was red and swollen, the viens turning a sickly purple color. Jace found the spines of a Drevak demon nearby and cursed, knowing he was poisoned.

Clary and Isabelle entered the room then, stopping when they saw Alec. Isabelle screamed, covering her mouth with her hands and sank to the floor. She began to shake and sob uncontrollably, and Clary put her arms around her and tried to hold her together.

Jace jumped to his feet.  
"Izzy stop!" He shouted. "He's not dead but he will be if you don't get your act together and help me!"

Isabelle tried to stifle her cries and managed to speak. "What do I need to do?"

"Keep him comfortable. Clean him up," Jace exited the room, whipping out his cell phone. "I have a phone call to make."

Magnus was dozing off on the couch when his phone began to blare in his pocket. Chairman Meow, who was sleeping on Magnus's chest, was startled awake and jumped off in search of a new bed. Magnus reached into his pocket and retrieved his phone, answering it without checking the caller ID.

"Hello?" he mumbled, his voice groggy from sleep.

"Magnus, I need your help." The voice on the other end sounded frantic, and Magnus sat up, rubbing his eyes to wake himself up.

"Well a lot of people need my help. What makes you think your problem needs to become my priority?"

"Magnus, please," the voice pleaded. "It's Alec. He's hurt."

Magnus felt his heart skip a beat as he realized he was talking to Jace. "Hurt?" he asked, trying to keep his voice calm. "And why do you assume that concerns me?"

"Because he was poisoned by a Drevak demon," said Jace quickly. "You know as well as I do that only a Warlock can save Alec now."

"Then I suggest you call a different Warlock," said Magnus, about to hang the phone up. "I told you I was done helping you Shadowhunters."

Jace must have caught on to the tone of Magnus's voice because he became suddenly frantic. "Wait!" he shouted. "It's worse than you think. He'll be dead by morning and I know no other Warlock will care enough to fit me into their schedules. I'll pay you any amount of money you want, even if I can't afford it. I'll be endebted to you for the rest of my life, if that's what it takes. Just please," he finished. "Help him."

Magnus rubbed his face with his free hand. "I'm on my way," he said, ending the call & rising to his feet. It has been five months since he last saw Alec.

He replayed the moment he decided to leave him over and over in his mind. He remembered it perfectly, like it happened only minutes ago. The slight quiver his bottom lip made as he fought back tears. His bright blue eyes shimmering with a desperate plea for Magnus to understand his motives.

But Magnus didn't understand his reasoning and didn't stick around long enough to hear it. The bottom line was Alec tried to change him by meeting with his vampire ex girlfriend Camille Belcourt. And if Alec didn't want to be with Magnus while accepting the fact that he was immortal, then Magnus couldn't bring himself to stay with Alec.

But Magnus was still very much in love with the young Shadowhunter, which was why he was making his way to the Institute. Magnus had never heard Jace so frantic and knew it took a lot for Jace to admit that he needed help. Magnus just hoped he was enough to save Alec.

When Magnus arrived at the Institute, something felt off to him. He was usually able to feel the force that kept Downworlder's out of the sacred building, but this time he was able to enter through the front door with ease. Whatever attacked the Institute completely destroyed it, leaving it open to any and all demon attacks. Magnus picked up his pace, climbing the rubble quickly. The sooner they fixed Alec, the sooner they could fix the barrier on the Institute.

When Magnus reached the top, he spotted Jace pacing back and forth in front of what he guessed was the room Alec was in. He looked tense, his shoulders hunched & his hand to his mouth, biting nervously on his fingernails. He stopped pacing when he saw Magnus, taking long strides to meet him halfway.

"Thank the Angel you're here," he breathed, grabbing onto Magnus's arm. "He's in here."

Jace took Magnus into the weapons room and to his injured parabatai. Alec was now covered in a fine layer of sweat, causing his black hair to stick to his forehead. His face was flushed and he was struggling to breathe.

Magnus knelt down, brushing some of Alec's hair off his face. He stole a glance at Isabelle, who was craddling Alec's head in her lap and crying softly. Tears slipped from her brown eyes as Clary had her arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"Magnus," Clary spoke, so softly Magnus wasn't quite sure he heard her. "Can you save him?"

"I'll certainly try," he whispered back, feeling a tight squeeze in his chest. "However, I'll need the three of you to attend to the Institute."

Isabelle's head snapped up abruptly. "The Institute? I don't care how messy it is. I care about Alec."

Magnus stood up, gesturing to himself. "Did you not notice that I, a Downworlder, was able to walk right in? Your barriers are down, meaning you're all completely vunerable right now. If you truly want Alec safe, then you'll prevent more demons from attacking."

Isabelle gave a small gasp but stood up and exited the room. Clary followed afterwards, giving Magnus an encouraging glance. Jace made his way out, but stopped at the door, gripping the frame tightly. "I'm counting on you, Warlock," he said, looking over his shoulder. "Please don't let him die." Jace left the room, running to catch up to Isabelle and Clary.

Magnus knelt down beside Alec again, examining his wounds. The puncture marks from the Drevak demon were now oozing a purple liquid, and his chest was covered in blood. Bloody rags were lying next to him, showing the other Shadowhunter's attempts to stop his bleeding.

Placing a tanned hand against Alec's pale chest, Magnus began chanting a healing spell, closing his eyes in concentration. He'd stop the bleeding then move on to his poisoned leg. He could feel Alec's skin closing itself back up, the energy leaving his body as it flowed into Alec's. When he opened his eyes, Alec's chest was as good as new. Smiling to himself, pleased with his work, Magnus moved down to his leg.

Magnus ripped Alec's jeans, giving himself more room to work with. He could see the poison, purple in his veins, shooting up his entire leg. He hissed air through his teeth, not expecting it to have spread so quickly. He felt his heart began to pound, panic setting it. Removing the poison was going to need more than a healing spell, and it was going to be a lot more painful for Alec.

Magnus saw a knife lying a few feet away and picked it up. He placed the tip a few inches above Alec's knee, where the poison spread the furthest, and slashed the skin open. It would be easier to remove the poison from here, not giving it the chance to spread further. Once again placing his hands over Alec's injuries, Magnus began to chant.

Alec's eyes snapped open as the pain set in. He clenched his hands into fists, letting out a cry. "Stop!" he begged, squirming underneath the Warlock's spell. "Just let me die! Please! It hurts!"

Magnus closes his eyes, trying to ignore his cries. He almost stopped but had to remind himself that this was the only way to remove the poison. It was painful but it will keep him alive.

Isabelle came running into the room, her eyes full of panic. When she saw Magnus removing the poison, she rushed to Alec's side and began whispering words of comfort. "Shhh, Alec, it's okay," she said, stroking his face. "It's Magnus. He's helping you."

It took several minutes to extract all the poison. By the end, Magnus was covered in sweat and gasping for air. It took a lot of energy from him, more than he was used to giving. He tried to stand only to find his legs shaky with exertion. He debated on closing his eyes and taking a nap, but he heard something that woke him instantly.

"Magnus?" Alec struggled to speak, his eyebrows knitting together in confusin, not believing it was really him.

Magnus turned towards him, a faint smile on his purple lipstick colored lips. "Hello love."

Magnus took a moment to really look at Alec for the first time in five months. And he felt himself falling in love all over again.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello again my fairies! I'm so stoked you guys are enjoying IHTSYHB! You all bring a smile to my face with your positive feedback! :D It makes me wish I posted this stuff earlier! I'm sorry it took a bit longer to upload. I've had the first two chapters typed out when I uploaded the first one so it was quicker for the first two chapters. Anyways! Time for chapter THREE, & I hope you enjoy! Stay beautiful! Y3**

After moving Alec to the infirmary, he fell asleep, exhausted from the toll taken on his body. Jace was able to get an effective iratze drawn on his chest, and Magnus sat in a chair at the foot of Alec's bed, watching the rune shine as it slowly healed Alec.

Jace and Clary were the only two working to restore the Institute to its former glory. Isabelle refused to leave Alec's side, Magnus observed, as she sat next to him gripping his limp hand. He could hardly blame her though. They were brother and sister. A bond like theirs was rare and it was heartwarming to see how much she cared for her brother.

It has been sixteen hours since Alec spoke Magnus's name. Not much happened, much to Magnus's disappointment. He wasn't sure what he expected his ex boyfriend to do, but he shouldn't have been surprised when he passed out immediately afterwards. He put Alec through a lot, and not just physically.

A pain creeped into Magnus's chest as he once again thought of leaving Alec. He knew he was still entangled with Alec due to the fact he was done his buisness and decided to stick around. He wanted to tell Alec he was sorry, but also wanted him to know he was the one who saved him. To prove that he still cared for him.

Isabelle stood up, her chair scraping loudly against the floor in the process. Magnus glanced at her, a worried look crossing his face. He never saw the beautiful woman so distraught. He hair was down and tangled, becoming oily with lack of care. She had dark circles under her brown eyes, which were glazed over with exhaustion. Her face, arms, and hands were covered with a mixture of blood, sweat, dirt, and tears.

"I'm going to take a shower," she stated, making her way to the door with shuffling feet. She closed the door behind her, causing Magnus's heart to do a backflip when he realized he was completely and utterly alone with Alec.

He laughed at himself quitely, realizing it was pointless to get his hopes up. Alec was unconcious, and even if he wasn't nothing would happen. They weren't together anymore. But as soon as Magnus was thinking of giving up on waiting and leave, Alec began to stir.

He gripped the sheets and moaned, slowly opening his eyes. He looked around the room, trying to put the pieces together. When he realized where he was, he turned to Magnus and his eyes widened.

"Magnus?" he asked, his voice thick with sleep. "What are you doing here? What happened?"

Magnus sat down in Isabelle's chair, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and chin in his hands. "What's the last thing you remember?" he asked.

Alec's eyebrows were drawn together in concentration. "Um, I was training with Jace," he muttered softly, counting things off on his hand. "Then Isabelle called for me. And there was a giant hole where the elevator used to be. And there was a Greater Demon..." he trailed off, his eyes widening with realization. "By the Angel" he exclaimed, sitting up quickly. "Isabelle! Is she okay?!"

Before Magnus could answer, Alec clutched at his leg and hissed in pain. Magnus reached his hand out and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Alexander, don't push yourself," he said forcing him to lie back down. "You've been through a lot. You need to rest."

"But Isabelle —" Alec was cut off by Magnus's finger against his lips. A faint blush crept over the Shadowhunter's face at the touch.

"Isabelle is fine. Everyone's fine, except for you. How do you feel?"

"I'm fine." Alec said, crossing his arms and looking away. It was irritating him that Magnus was acting so casual. Like he didn't leave him broken and alone. Like their breakup didn't bother him in the slightest.

"That's funny considering you're running a fever," Magnus said, placing the back of his hand against Alec's forehead. He didn't need to feel his skin to know it would be hot, but just wanted an excuse to touch him. "I need you to tell me everything you remember. There isn't a reason you should have a fever with an iratze. Unless we're missing some important information."

"Well, I don't know if it matters, but the Greater Demon's name was Yanlou."

Magnus froze, his eyes widening in disbelief. Yanlou was the name of the Greater Demon who attacked his old friend James Carstairs. He caused him to become addicted to a fatal substance known as yin fen. If he didn't take it, he would die. But at the same time the drug was slowly killing him. In the end, James was on the brink of death and made the decision to become a Silent Brother, living by the name Brother Zachariah. He survived, but had to leave everyone he loved for many years. Magnus didn't want Alec to have the same fate, and prayed he didn't injest the vile drug.

It also made sense now how Yanlou was able to enter the Institute. When he attacked Jame's Institute, it somehow managed to find a hole in the wards and sneak in. He must've done the same thing when he attacked their Institute.

"There was something else about Yanlou that I found strange," Alec said, sitting up slowly this time. "He made me swallow this... Silver stuff. I'm not sure what it was, but it burned my throat."

Magnus's head snapped up, his hands beginning to shake. "I'm going to let the others know you woke up," he lied, trying to keep his voice calm. Magnus had to stop himself from practically running out of the room. He took his cellphone out as soon as he close the door, looking in his contacts until he found who he was looking for. There wasn't a cure, last he checked, but that was back in the 1800's. Maybe times have changed.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

When Magnus left the room, Alec couldn't help but feel disappointed. He was hoping he was changing his mind about leaving him. Just seeing Magnus again after so long was enough to make his heart skip a beat.

Alec, lost in thought, didn't realize Jace walked in until he was standing next to him.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Jace asked, looking worried. Jace was a sarcastic jerk sometimes, but it was moments like this that Alec was grateful he chose Jace as his parabatai. He cared when it mattered most.

"Fine, besides this fever I've got," Alec replied. He started to sit up but was overcome by a stabbing pain in his stomach. The pain caused him to start coughing violently. Jace began to pat his back, not sure how to stop the coughing.

Alec finally managed to stop, breathing heavily. When he pulled his hand away from his mouth, he gave a cry of shock. His hand was covered in spots of blood.

"By the Angel, you are not okay!" Jace exclaimed, making his way to the door. "I'm going to find Magnus.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Jace raced down the steps and toward the entrance, panic filling his chest. He saw Magnus standing outside, his boot covered foot tapping the ground impatiently. Jace stormed over and grabbed the Warlock and spun him around, slamming him against the remains of the front door. Magnus, to stunned to speak, blinked his cat eyes and stared.

"You said you'd fix him!" Jace yelled, gripping Magnus's sparkly black shirt even tighter. "Would you care to explain why he's coughing up blood?" Jace's voice rose higher with every word and he could feel tears rising to his eyes. He refused to let them fall, blinking them back and regainig control.

Magnus's eyes widened. Jace released his grip slowly, realizing this was the first Magnus was hearing about this.

"It's what a feared, then," Magnus mumbled, not bothering to starighten out his rumpled shirt. "I have someone coming to see him. He'll help him." It sounded like Magnus was trying to convince himself more than Jace.

"No one is seeing him unless I know who they are," Jace said, moving the the front of the door like he was planning on stopping anyone from entering. "He's not in the best shape to see anyone."

Magnus stepped close to Jace. "You can't even begin to understand Alec's condition. He's far worse than you think so you just have to trust me!" Magnus clamped his mouth shut when he realized he was shouting. It wasn't Jace's fault for not knowing about yin fen.

Before Jace could reply, he saw someone walking up the steps towards them. His neck, arms, and hands where covered in faded marks, showing his Shadowhunter status. Jace squinted harder, feeling like the dark haired, dark eyed man looked familiar.

"Who the hell is this?" Jace asked anyway, looking towards Magnus.

The man laughed, staring at Jace. "My name is James Carstairs, but please call me Jem. It's a pleasure to officially meet you, Jace Herondale."

Jace took a step back, surprised when he was called by his real name. "I am not a Herondale," he spat.

"Your personality begs to differ. Being a Herondale is nothing to be ashamed of."

Jace opened his mouth to reply, but Magnus stepped in between. "Alexander is just upstairs, James. Follow me."

Jem and Magnus made their way upstairs, Jace following with a sigh of annoyance. When they entered Alec's room he was still sitting up, wiping blood off his hands. His face was even more flushed than before, his breathing more ragged. Magnus and the others rushed forward, unsure of how to help.

James caught a glimpse of Alec and gasped. It always took him off guard to see the resemblance he beared to William, his former parabatai. When Alec saw James, he squinted his eyes and spoke.

"Brother Zachariah?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

Jem smiled and said "You're very observant, Alec. You may refer to me as James. I am no longer a member of the Silent Brothers."

Jace turned to face Jem. "I knew I recognized you."

Jem ignored Jace and leaned down to Alec to examine him. When he saw the bloody rag, his mouth turned down at the sides. "It's what Magnus assumed. You're infected."

Alec stared at the three men, confusion written on his face. "Infected with what?"

"Yin fen," Magnus said. "I don't want Alexander to become a Silent Brother. And I certainly don't want him to die."

"Well the cure is quite painful, my dear friend. Even more painful then becoming a Silent Brother. However, if he should want to be free of the brotherhood, he would have to undergo the procedure anyway."

Alec snapped. "Can you please stop talking about me like I'm not sitting in front of you?!"

Jem turned back to Alec. "My apologies. When Yanlou made you ingest that silver substance, he was infecting you with a drug known as yin fen. The reason you're running a fever and coughing up blood is because you need more of the drug. However, being a drug, the yin fen will only prolong your death. It is keeping you alive while simultaneously killing you. So," James continued, starting to pace. "You have three options. The first is to continue consuming yin fen and die in about ten years or so. The second is to try your fate at sustaining the runes of a Silent Brother and joining the brotherhood. The third, the most painful, is the cure. Injecting holy water straight into your viens and allowing it to burn the drug out of your body."

Alec slumped back into the pillows. "But becoming a Silent Brother means I'll have to leave everyone, right?"

Jem nodded.

"Then I suppose you better find some holy water," Alec said, locking eyes with Jem.


End file.
